Fun House
by brindis
Summary: For their six month anniversary, Alfred plans a trip to the carnival. But a normal trip to the fair can turn into something much more entertaining...


**Author's Note: **So! My UsUk fic 'Ritual' just hit 1,000 visitors! So, to celebrate, I thought I'd write something new!  
I hope y'all enjoy it… I kinda threw it together… it's not really 'quality work,' so to speak. Sorry D:

-----

"A… carnival."

Arthur Kirkland stared at his American boyfriend, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Yeah! There's a nifty little carnival coming to my place tomorrow. It's perfect! Tomorrow's our 6 month anniversary… and we can spend it together at the fair!" Alfred chirped cheerfully.

"Wait. You expect me to celebrate our anniversary in some smelly old pit filled with smelly old animals and smelly old rides? Hell no, Alfred! You've got another thing coming to you!" Arthur snapped, thrusting his nose into the air and folding his arms. "I expected someplace fancy. You know, one of those 5-star restaurants in New York City… But no. Now we're just going to the _carnival_. How repulsive," He sneered.

Crestfallen, Alfred looked down at his toes, shuffling his feet in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry… I guess I just wanted to ride the ferris wheel with you. Y'know… maybe we'll even get stuck up at the very top, catch each other's gaze and next thing you know, we're…" His voice trailed off.

"We're… what?" Arthur asked curiously, frowning just a bit.

"Oh. Nothing really. It's not important." Alfred said. He had Arthur right where he wanted him. He knew he did.

"Okay then. You can sleep on the couch tonight. Who knows… I might get lonely in bed and have some fun… without you…" He let his voice wander off as Alfred's had. Alfred looked horrified. "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"We're, like, making out and what not! Doesn't that sound like _fun?" _The words burst from the boy, and he nudged the Brit with his elbow.

"I'm… intrigued by your offer," Arthur chuckled, turning to face Alfred. He placed his right hand on the boy's waist, and extending his left. He stared expectantly at the younger male, waiting for him to take his hand. Alfred grinned, getting the message that they were to dance. He loosely took Arthur's hand in his right, and placed his left on his shoulder.

"You are so old school, you geezer," Alfred snorted, as the two took off in an elegant waltz.

"Hush. You're ruining my moment, you git!" Arthur hissed, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the rhythm. Together, they were quite the graceful pair, movements synchronized as they moved about the living room.

"Does this mean we can go to the carnival tomorrow?" Alfred asked, giving a pitiful begging face.

"I'm not sure. I think I need a little more convincing," Arthur cooed, puckering his lips eagerly, only to be swept off his feet into Alfred's arms. He was set gently on the couch, and next thing he knew, the American's mouth was desperately nipping at any patch of exposed skin it could find. Stifling a groan, Arthur attempted to shove the man off as his hands began to travel lower down his body.

"F- fine! I'll go with you to the carnival!" He panted, squirming away from Alfred. "Just… not now! It's the middle of the day!"

"You're so prude, Iggy. But awesome! Let's go to bed now so it can be morning faster!" Alfred squealed, as excited as a young boy on Christmas morning. He took off upstairs, leaving the puzzled Englishman behind.

"But it's only 3 o' clock!" Arthur grunted, sighing. It looked as if he'd be dining by himself tonight, as there was no convincing the stubborn child.

xxxxx

"U-waaa~! Look at it Arthur! Isn't it awesome?!" Alfred exclaimed, spinning in a punch drunk circle. "The lights… the rides…! It's like I've died and gone to heaven!" Throwing Arthur over his shoulder, he took off into the park.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" Arthur cried, flailing his limbs as he tried to break free of the American's grasp.

"Dunno! Oooooo! There's the ferris wheel!" Alfred chipped, skidding to a halt. "Let's go make out!" He practically shouted.

Arthur, who had given up trying to escape, went a horrible shade of red. "You wanker! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Awww. Iggy's embarrassed. How adorable." Alfred cooed, setting his boyfriend on the ground and leading him into the line.

"Good evening! Let me tell you, it really warms my heart seeing two brothers spend quality time together at such an advanced age." The ticket man said, a wide smile on his face as he took the pair's tickets. Arthur clenched his eyes shut.

_Don't say it! Don't say it!_

"Oh no. We're not brothers. This is my boyfriend," Alfred exclaimed matter-of-factly, earning them a strange glare from the man. Arthur's eyes snapped open, and he smacked his face with his palm.

_He said it…_

"Um. Well, enjoy the ride I guess…"

Completely oblivious to the sarcastic tone in the man's voice, Alfred thanked him, and dragged the humiliated man into the cart.

As the ride began to move, it remained dead silent. Both watched out the window as everything grew smaller and smaller, until the ride, as Alfred had predicted, lurched to a stop at the very top.

Arthur shifted awkwardly. He normally never made the first move, and he wasn't planning on changing that now. Noticing his discomfort, Alfred turned to the squirming man and smiled a pure, affectionate smile.

Arthur blushed, feeling his heart beat quicken as Alfred began to gently lean in, pressing their foreheads together. He began to kiss gently at his cheek and neck, causing the Englishman to purr with delight. Nodding to signal he was ready, Alfred's lips traveled lower, lapping at his collarbone. Arthur gave a sigh of pure delight, leaning back against the bench and letting Alfred's lips work their magic. Kissing at the corners of Arthur's mouth for a moment, Alfred began making his way along the jaw line.

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered lustfully, coiling his arms around the American's neck. "Wow…"

Finally, Alfred's lips reached those of the Brit, moving them passionately.

Tenderly, Arthur let his tongue sneak out, tentatively gliding over Alfred's bottom lip. Smiling into the kiss, Alfred opened his mouth eagerly, letting his tongue break apart Arthur's lips, slipping into the cavernous abyss.

And suddenly, Arthur found himself pinned to the bench with his lover on top of him.

Neither one had noticed that the cart had begun to move again.

"You're getting better," Alfred chuckled, breaking apart to stare down at Arthur. "Back 6 months ago, I remember you couldn't kiss at all. I've taught you well."

"S- shut up!" Arthur whined, looking away with embarrassment.

And once again, the swinging carrier came to a stop, this time stopping back in the station.

However, neither paid attention, carrying on with their activities.

"Okay, love birds. Get off the ride and go get a room!" The ticket man growled, tapping his foot impatiently.

Looking up to see a crowded line of fair-goers staring them down, Alfred climbed off Arthur, before apologizing. "I'm sorry. We'll, as you say, 'get a room.'" He muttered, scooping Arthur into his arms and trudging down the stairs.

"What do you mean get a room?" Arthur asked sharply.

"I'm horny. We're fucking." Alfred stated simply, causing the blood that had been filling Arthur's face to drain, rushing lower down his body.

"…W- what? We're in public, you prat! We can't do that!" Alfred hissed, squirming to hide his growing erection. Though he denied it, he was oddly turned on by the thought of having sex in public.

"Oh yes we can. And it seems to me your dick agrees." Alfred snorted, setting Arthur down. "Close your eyes. It's going to be a surprise." He whispered in his ear, taking his hand and leading him to the Fun House.

"Whatever. But we're not shagging in the open; I'll tell you that right now." Arthur mumbled, allowing Alfred to drag him.

"Who said anything about the open? Look." Alfred demanded.

As Arthur opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by numerous mirrors, all distorting his figure in some way.

"Mkay. Now strip for me." Alfred ordered, folding his arms and leaning against a mirror.

Sighing, Arthur undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping out of it and letting it float to the ground. "Everything." Alfred added, smirking.

Blushing, Arthur unfastened his belt, letting his pants and boxers drop, pooling around his ankles.

"Good boy. Well then, pick a mirror. Any mirror…" Alfred purred, grinning at Arthur's puzzled expression.

"Um… that one." Arthur answered, pointing at the mirror that revealed tall and thick versions of themselves.

"Nice choice. Put your hands on the wall." He commanded, unbuttoning his own jeans and kicking them off to join Arthur's. "This might hurt, no lube and all… It's your own fault for making me horny, I might add." Alfred whispered, nibbling on the Brit's ear as he thrust into him without warning.

Arthur wailed loudly, muscles contracting wildly around Alfred.

"Hush. We'll get caught," Alfred cooed, lapping at his earlobe to soothe his crying lover.

Slowly and gently, he began to move in and out of the trembling body, gripping Arthur's thin waist.

Clenching his eyes shut, Arthur panted heavily, body shaking uncontrollably.

"Open your eyes…" Alfred begged. "Look in the mirror. I want you to watch."

"N- No! I can't!" Arthur cried, clawing at the glass beneath his finger tips. Tossing his hair out of his eyes, Alfred reached around Arthur to grab the smaller man's arousal, working it in time with each thrust. As he felt the muscles tighten around him, he gripped the organ tightly.

Arthur's eyes opened in an instant when he realized he couldn't release. "Ahh… A- Alfred! Let go!" He moaned, which eventually morphed into a harsh scream.

"Then look at me. Watch." Alfred murmured, tickling the other with his fingers, gently grazing the hard flesh with his nails.

Nodding weakly, Arthur obeyed, staring into the mirror.

"I- I look pi- pitiful…" Arthur lamented, cheeks flushed and his sweaty mop of hair clinging to his forehead.

"You look beautiful." Alfred encouraged.

Those words went straight to Arthur's cock, and he emptied himself onto the mirror, howling loudly.

The sight was too erotic for the American, and he spilled himself inside his quaking lover. Removing himself carefully, Alfred leaned against the mirror, slipping down until he was sitting on the floor. Arthur was soon to follow.

"How was that?" Alfred asked, stroking Arthur's sweat soaked hair.

"Fucking awesome, to be honest. Where are we, anyway?"

"The Fun House." Alfred grinned.

"Well. The name is quite fitting." Arthur laughed in reply.

-----

SO. That was fun to write. It's kinda shitty. But oh well.  
Forgive me for any mistakes. I proofread it twice, but I probably missed something!

I feel like writing right now. I'll take a Hetalia request or two…

I doubt anyone will go for that, but I will if you have a story you're dying to read!


End file.
